championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aapezzuto
Welcome Hi, welcome to Champions Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Telekinesis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Heaven's Agent (Talk) 02:26, May 9, 2010 Re: Wiki's, Structure and Time.... Welcome to the project. I'm afraid I no longer play Champions Online, and as such have little I can do to help this wiki project other than support-related tasks. That said, I would welcome your efforts here; currently the go-to contributor would be Scormus, and I would recommend working together in your efforts to benefit this project. If you ever have need for me, though, just post another message on my Talk Page. Wikia will alert me to the change, and I'll check in shortly. -- Heaven's Agent 15:48, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Templates and Transclution Hey, I don't know if I'm supposed to answer here or just on my page, so I'll just say that I answered your question on my user page. Scormus 22:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : for Perks, each perk would have :: required fields: name, category, sub-category(zone/grouping/villain type), perk points, objective, icon, and "perk detail page name" (since the names are sometimes not unique enough in all cases to be used for a detail page unless there is some other way. For example 'deadbeat' in the Character Perks is also the name of an NPC). :: optional fields: titles given, sub area within the zone. : that's all I think you'd need to make an 'info box' on each perk detail page, the current perk listing pages, a 'list of titles and how to get them page', a perks per zone locator and footer on zone pages, a perk sub listing on each zone/critter/villain page and an 'all perks' page. If you can set up a couple samples, I'll fill in all the actual items. I think pretty much all perks outside of Vibora Bay have a listing and many of the interesting ones have detail pages already. Also, I can come up with field names that fit better once I start putting in the actual items. The automating any one of the current pages might be the best place to start and Character Perks has only 3 sections. Scormus 23:38, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Table Striping I was able to get the alternate coloring to work on the test page with just: tr.odd { background-color: gold; } added to my page http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scormus/global.css (note, that I have lower case rather than upper case like the test site does, this might be causing problems). The js doesn't set the even rows so the even entry won't be used at all. Otherwise, the dom object comes out fine and has the odd rows 'classed' correctly as odd. Scormus 06:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Google Plug-in Hey Aapezzuto, You mentioned that you were familiar with the Google Plug-in stuff, and I was thinking of doing something similar for Champions. Do you have any links to where i could get started on something like this? Thanks! Edit: Thanks for the link! Also, I've largely moved over to the other wiki project, so I don't check this one nearly as often - do you have an ingame handle I could send questions to? ~IMoriarty Test Wiki Permissions Can I get permission to edit common.js and common.css on that test wiki. I'd like to try out the java script mapping there Scormus 06:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : I was able to get in and put up a test map page at http://championsonlinetest.wikia.com/wiki/MapTest Scormus 06:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC)